


A question for Javi

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Do a better job!, Friendship, Gen, Journalists, Not Beta Read, We miss Javi, tcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi finally deserves a good interview. An interviewer who knows what he's talking about, asks good questions and is actually paying attention to what Javi is saying. Yuzuru feels summoned. Also, everyone misses Javi.





	A question for Javi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to today's interview with Javi in Spanish TV. (I will not put a link to it because in my opinion the interviewer doesn't deserve our attention). Even more generally speaking, while I get that fs is something new in Spain, I think a good journalist should at least do some basic research abouth their guests before doing an interview. So, this is my way of coping with some unprepared journalists who have interviewed Javi.

“Yuzu, what are you still doing here? Figuring out your layout for Worlds?” Jason asks Yuzuru in the locker room in TCC.

“Already did. Is easy. Now I prepare Continues with wings.”

“But… ehm. You are not doing it this year, right? I thought it was a one-time thing after the Olympics…”

Yuzuru nods and explains: “But I liked it so much. And people too. Is different than other ice shows in Japan. Can’t do it this year. Rehab and everything…. But will do it next year or after Olympics or after I retire…And will have new programs. Have to get new skaters. And find someone who like autumn. To skate Otonal.”

“Oh, ok.” Jason smiles at him.

“Have to prepare now.”

“So, what’s so important to prepare even a few years in advance? Hm?” Jason asks teasingly. 

Gabby stands at the door and listens quietly.

“Unlikely Matsuoka Shuzo learns Spanish.” 

“Eh?” Gabby and Jun, who has also come to the locker room, gasp.

“That’s like Yuzu’s personal interviewer,” Jason clarifies.

“No!” Yuzu whines. “But I like his questions.”  
“So, have to do interview with Javi myself. In English. Javi always gets bad questions in Spain.” 

“Well, you are right,” Gabby winces. 

“So, what do you want to ask him, hm?” Jason asks, curious. 

“I read on Twitter…” Yuzu begins.

“You have Twitter?! How come I don’t know?” Gabby exclaims.

“Secret name. Is a mathematical formula,” Yuzuru casually informs them.

“Ok, you got me. I’m not searching for it,” Gabby raises her hands in defeat. 

“Everyone on Twitter want to know who takes care of Effie when Javi is not in Toronto.”

Jason, Gabby and Jun laugh.

“Is important,” Yuzu says in a serious tone. “And I also don’t know… And Javi loves Effie so much. He worried so much when she flew back to Spain…”

“Ok, so we have the most important question, what’s next?” Jason prompts him.

“How it was skating in Spain when he was little,” Yuzuru answers and then chews on his pencil.

“Don’t know if I can ask about Russia?”

“Sure, why not. He trained there for a long time,” Jason shrugs.

“Yeah… don’t want to make Javi sad.” He looks at Gabby uncertainly.

She sighs. “You can just ask very generally and wait what he’ll tell you. You know him so well, you’ll certainly see if he’s comfortable with it or not.”

“Thank you.” Yuzuru smiles a bit at her.

“Then comes the obligatory question about his training mate Yuzuru Hanyu which will be especially hilarious coming from you,” Jason laughs.

“No,” Yuzuru says firmly.

Jason smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I’m not like every journalist,” Yuzuru adds to emphasise his point. 

“What are you all doing here?!” Brian asks passing by the locker room.

“Eh, Brian,” Yuzuru jumps as if he was caught doing something forbidden. 

“I…. I… I miss Javi,” he blurts out the first thing on his mind. 

“He’s preparing questions he will ask Javi during Ciontu,” Jun informs Brian like a good student he is.

“But you are not… Yuzuru Hanyu are you doing your show this year?!” Brian asks only slightly alarmed.

“Not, he’s not, it’s a long story,” Gabby reassures Brian. 

“So, I don’t have to understand it, right?”

“Absolutely not, coach Brian,” Yuzuru finds his English again.

“Just think about a question for Javi. A good question to ask,” Jason suggests.

“What he thought about the first year at TCC,” Brian says without thinking. 

Yuzu nods and dutifully notes Brian’s question down.

Jun lurks behind Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t cover it…. What ehh Peter Gunn? What’s that?”

“Why he like Peter Gunn program so much.”

“It was a good program,” Brian mumbles quietly.

Yuzu is silent. “Just interested,” he adds. “Very strange program,” he mumbles for himself. 

“What are you writing all the time?” Jun asks.

“Another question. What so different in Spanish music?”

“Wow, that’s a good one,” Jason praises Yuzu.

“You can also ask which Malaguena costume is better,” Gabby adds.

Yuzuru again notes the question down, mumbling “and why no bling” while writing. 

“Tracy, you haven’t suggested any question?” Jason invites Tracy who’s leaning against the wall a bit withdrawn from them. 

“Just ask him about his family and his love for skating,” she says, maybe it’s the light but her eyes are unusually shiny.

“You know what guys, this talk made me miss Javi sooo much more. I’ll summon him to TCC,” Gabby announces.

Everyone laughs.

“Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this leads to another today's event. Gabby! https://twitter.com/gabby_daleman/status/1102996761264611328
> 
> Peter Gunn - refers to Javi's FP during 2013-2014 season. (I'm team Yuzuru, really don't understand why Javi liked it so much. Even chose this costume for his wax figure in Madrid...)
> 
> The line about Matsuoka Shuzo was inspired by aroheechul's comment on TW.


End file.
